Key Locations
'Sterling Fields' *'Aenoch'Tor '- Known as the City of the Sands, Aenoch'Tor lies along the eastern coast of Novae Holus. Not unlike the country itself, Aenoch'Tor is a city that is absolutely bustling with trade, both by land, and by sea. It sits on the border between Sterling Fields and the Scablands. * The Tower of Dark Obsession - Through the deep woods, and in the jagged embrace of the mountains in the White Irons, sits a dark stone tower in which a lonely madman conducts endless experiments. * The Locust Graveyard '''- At some point, millions of Abyssal locusts were magically drawn to this chasm to suffocate on the poisons that seep out of the earth. The vapors are both a hallucinogen and capable of draining the body of vitality in a matter of hours. It is unknown who provided the glyphs on the walls of the chasm, magic apparently strong enough to lure thunderheads of demonic insects to this place and keep them here until they finally passed away. What is left is a chemically preserved pile of insects that, due to their demonic heritage, retain glimmers of life. '''The White Irons *'Blood Mountain' - This mountain, sitting in the heart of the the White Irons, is one of mystery, adventure, and peril. It was given the name Blood Mountain due to how many adventurers and merchants have shown up missing there, and for the blood red veins of rock that run along it's peaks and valleys. Although it sits in the coldest region of the continent, Blood Mountain, unlike the mountains around it, is quite warm, even at it's base, and even can get pretty hot towards the summit. Here, the trees and plants grow different colors, and animals also differ from the norm. * Iceforge '''- The north has always been a frozen waste, but the grandfathers of the grandfathers of the Northern Dwarves remember a time before the cold got deeper and the horrors of the ice came. For generation upon generation, the Northern Dwarves kept to their mountain holds, for any attempt to travel to the Southlands meant death. About 75 years ago, a volcanic eruption gave the dwarves hope. A caldera was formed, and the hot springs created there gave hope of an outpost. The first dwarves to settle there built a fort they called Iceforge, and a small settlement has grown in this microclimate within the frozen waste. Today, instead of a journey that means certain death between the dwarves mountain holds and the south, potential travellers can make two perilous journeys, with a stop at Iceforge in-between. Of course, Iceforge is attractive to others as well, offering the promise of warmth, and food, to the horrors of the ice. '''Fields of Ash The Scablands * The Mirrored Halls '''- The Mirrored Halls were once home to an order of doppelgangers which served as spies and assassins for the Melmidoc Family. Now it lies in ruins, home to the remnants of doppelganger civilization. Small towns dot the area around it, and look like normal humanoid settlements. They constantly war over the Halls, seeking to regain the power of pure, shapeless form. The halls themselves are home to the Novomalu, dark and twisted doppelgangers that worship unknowable gods. The Novomalu become twisted reflections of those they encounter, applying their own strategy against them. The Novomalu like to make use of mimics as traps, and many glamors and illusions fill the place. '''Faora Plains * The Harp and Dove Inn - A well fortified but otherwise oddly seemingly undefended inn sits along a road, a handful of farmsteads operate nearby. It is the only spot of civilization on the road between two towns. * The Shroudmist Forest '''- South of the placid town of St. Clarice is a forest shrouded in a gossamer mist. This is a fell place, where the wind seems to whisper blasphemous secrets in a long-forgotten tongue, and screaming, tormented faces form in the fog, only to vanish just as quickly. * '''The Darkstar - Located on the cliffs overlooking the Shadow Sea lies a site of strange occurances. It is whispered by Starpact Tieflings that there are powerful entities among the stars. and on this specific cliff face, random portals open up on certain nights. Where could they possibly lead? The Underdark * Chamber of the Twin Gates '''- A medium sized location where two of the 18 Worldgates were housed, the Blue Mirror, and the Red Mirror. Only the Red Mirror currently works, as the Blue Mirror was destroyed in Discordia, and a link needs to be reestablished. * '''The Sea of Dead Hope - '''A lake deep in the Underdark. A "sun" shines a dim light that seems somehow cold. Water drips from the distant ceiling. The lake is a ship graveyard. The water gives off a faint light and smells like rotting fish. * '''The Creeping Deep - Once a thriving and malevolent Underdark kingdom that broke though to the surface, the region of the Creeping Deep is now a deep basin teeming with rampant jungle growth. Ages ago, to stop the depredations of such a wicked realm, a forgotten druidic order unleashed a verdant plague that consumed the kingdom, both above and below, collapsing it. In its current state, the jungle is almost violent in its growth. The curse still runs strong, and any attempts at colonizing the basin meet with disaster.